Besties
by Kusukami
Summary: RobinxOC So we all know how Robin can be immature, little brother-like, and hard headed sometimes. Right? Well what happens if a certain girl starts ignoring him? Hmn. First story I mean to upload. Please review. THANK YOU!
1. Chapter 1

**It's my first story here. So please review it to me! Oh, yeah Artemis won't be in here because I really don't know how she came in, and everything. w THANK YOU! (For reading)**

**_3 **

_(Robin's POV)_

"_Word on the street you got something to show me, me! Magical, colorful, Mr. Mystery!" _There she goes again listening to Katy Perry and sending it, telepathically.

"UGH! HEY KEEP WHAT YOU'RE LISTENING TO, TO YOURSELF. IT'S ANNOYING!" Super boy needs to calm down a bit, but … I guess it's exceptional. I mean it is the fifth time she did this.

Conner walked to the table Miss Martian was sitting in front of and flipped it. She finally pulled out both of her ear buds and apologized to everyone again. It's a normal routine now. Everything about the league became so boring now. It's so predictable! Saturday, everyone comes in Mt. Justice early in the morning. Megan's making a mess, making breakfast. Connor … or Super Boy, whatever you want to call him, he gets stuck helping her, fix some ride, or stares at the blank (NO SIGNAL) screen. Aqualad comes in before I come in. So I don't know what he does that early, but I always find him talking to Super Boy. Then, I come in with Bruce with my fly-ass sunglasses. Few hours later KF comes in. It's so ironic how he's the fastest one out of all of us, and still ends up being last. From that point Black Canary comes in and trains us. Super Boy, blows a fume. Aqua Lad goes cheers him up. Then we continue on with our lives, unless Batman gives us a mission. Not likely.

"Young Justice …" Batman came in. Maybe not as unless than less than we thought, or I thought.

"We have a … guest, here." Batman stepped aside and revealed a bone-skinny girl, holding his hand. She's blind and bandaged.

"Her name's Alex. We found her on one of the small islands of the Caribbean. There's no real mission here, but just keep her company." Then he walked away with his capey-pride.

She started to shake a bit as Batman left her hand. Then she suddenly stopped. Aqualad reached for her hand and started walking her towards us. Stupid Wally, he whistled to her. Well despite the fact that she's bone-skinny, she's rather busty. I wonder why she isn't wearing any normal clothes. I mean the big baggy white shirt she's wearing is fine by Wally.

"Um, you can sit here. So would you like to introduce yourself?" Aqualad sat her down were he used to sit and moved near Super Boy.

"Thank you Aqualad. My name is Alex Montague, and I'm a 13 year old blind acrobat." Alex smiled widely, but it was the type that didn't show the teeth. It still was charming. Hey… she's an acrobat like me. We're going to be buddies for sure. Wait, how'd she know about Aqualad?

"Hey how'd you find out bout Aqualad, without any intro?" Wally asked. Uh, he making a mess with that sandwich over there. Mayo's falling out.

"You're not one of those people that can read minds. Are you?" Super Boy's going to blow another fuse soon.

Alex walked towards Super Boy and held his hand.

"You're Superman's clone aren't you? But you're so different from him… You're your own person did you know that?" Super Boy just looked at her, wide-eyed.

"HEY~ did you forget me over here?" Wally waved his armed back and forth like an idiot.

"What about me! Identify me!" Megan started spreading her cheerleading vibe around the whole room.

"Ahahahahhahaha! I already know you people. Your D.N.A. rubbed off of those two." She's cute when she laughs like that. Wait, she didn't call my name. I WANT TO GET HER ATTENTION TOO!

**PLEASE! review my story. I want to know how I did it's my first one that I purposely published. It's hard. Don't judge me. Mn, I'm still a newbie. Anyway, I LOVE YOU! BYE! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading this story. Please review, so I can get better. Then the stories you read will be better! THANK YOU! enjoy! 3**

_(Robin's POV)_

Mnn. I'm getting pissed off and this voice in my head is getting louder and LOUDER. No I'm not pissed off. Yes, you are. No I'm not. Yes, you are. No I'm not. Yes, you are.

"NO I'M NOT!" … uh oh. I'm screwed.

"… yes, you are." The newbie (Alex) said. Gosh, this freak. What's she doing with my head? Don't answer that.

"Oh, so now you talk to me. Hmph, well … well I'm not going to talk to you." Ok, so I have a pout, arms crossed, and a badass attitude. Great, she'll think I'm a self-centered jerk, good job Dick. Hmn? She's reacting. I see her mouthing some words but nothing is coming out. Now she's looking away, but her body's still facing me.

"Um…"

That's all I could get out of this one girl, this one girl that could speak millions of words to Super boy here? Oh, come on! Wait. Her lips are moving. That damn, pretty mouth of hers. Gosh.

"I got to go. Batman's calling." And she left. I didn't even know she could see … oh B.S. she can't see! That's an excuse, just to avoid talking to me. She talks to everybody except me! I've even seen her talk to the Justice League too! In the morning … when I snuck out … from the bat cave.

Anyway, I wonder how she moved around without bumping into anything yet. Maybe, she has powers like the sixth sense or something. Speaking of the supernatural, there's something foul in the atmosphere. Everybody's looking at me. The most annoying out of all of them was Super boy's. His look just yells out _What-the-fuck- did-you-do?_ What did I do?

"What? What did I do? Don't look at me like that." It's rude to stare.

"You really asked that question?" Mnn, I hate it when Super boy makes me feel stupid.

"Let me show you _**THE LIGHT!**_" Wally went on one knee and did a dramatic pose, to go with his epic words. It surprises me how stage lights just hits right on him, at the '_**THE LIGHT' **_moment. Until I saw The Flash near the railings above us, working some huge stage lights.

"Thanks dude!" The stage lights turned off and Wally got up.

"No problem Wally!" and then he disappeared. Well, actually he ran away but you get me right?

Wally's walking towards me and crashed the couch I was sitting on. Then he lifted his hands in a puppet like way, both of them facing me.

"Ok, so this is what happened." Wally took out a black marker from his pocket and a shoe lace from his shoe.

"This is you and your smart-butt mouth." He drew a pair of shades on his hand near the bottom of his fingers. It looks nothing like me!

"And this is our new hot friend that you scared away." KF took the shoelace and wrapped it around his fingers. I hate how this is going.

"_NO I'M NOT!_ We don't even know what you're talking about." The first part Wally tried to copy my voice. Then he faced back to me. It really was stupid that I yelled that out, but that voice was SO annoying. UGH. KF pulled my head off of the pillow and continued his show/ explanation.

"_Um, yes you are. _Again we don't even know what you're talking about, but then you'd have to mess it all up in the next part!" And he continues. Somebody please stop this idiot.

"Kid Flash, Please do not continue. I think Robin learned his lesson. So go apologize." Aqualad … THANK YOU, for stopping him.

Eventually he got me to go apologize to her. Turns out she's going to live here. To the old training room! Megan told me where her room was. How she knew? Megan saw Alex when she first came inside Mt. Justice. Oh, I'm here. Hmn? There's music coming out of the room. _creek. _Ah, shit. Did she hear it? I looked inside. Bad mistake. Swinging his face in front of me, Super boy shows up to heed a warning.

"Hey, be quiet out there Alex is playing her violin and I don't want to miss it." She plays the violin? But more importantly Super boy LIKES the violin … interesting.

Super boy shuts the door right in front of my face. Then I hear laughing inside. Mnn, she's definitely avoiding me. Wait I can hear something.

_(Alex POV)_

"And that's what you hear like when you laugh." I explained. Apparently Conner never heard his laugh before.

It's just me and him in here, but don't get any wrong ideas. We're just friends. How he's my first friend here is still a mystery to me, but I just know it started with a simple little trip. Then BAM we're homies! Then there's Megan. Man, I can SO feel the vibe between her and Conner. I just LOVE IT, LOVE IT, LOVE IT, and her cheerleading vibe. Besides that it's nice to have a girl around. It gets weird and lonely sometimes with just guys around, but then they become my brothers. I'm glad to have her around and since I'm an acrobat, I'm currently teaching her some stunts. It's a lot considering I just came here, huh? That was more of a statement than a question. Wally really likes her too. He's funny, but I think he should lay off the mayo. Wally's like my pet or something because he's just so happy. That would make Kaldur my brother, specifically my older brother, wise in many ways, trustful, and good in advice. He's the best for the leader!

There's also Dick. Hmn… Do you think I was too harsh on him? I don't think so. I still can't and won't speak to him! For now that's what I'll do till Richard gets back, or at least try. 

**Just to tell you Richard is not an OC. He's an actual character on Young Justice as one of the main characters. If you still don't know who it is READ ON! I'll post ASAP. LOVE YOU! over and out. **


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU! For reading my story. Please do one of the following: **

**1. Review 2. favorite ~ (the rest of the following will be at the bottom)**

_(Alex's POV continued) _

"Hey so what are you going to do about that little dog outside your door?" Conner asked me.

He's lying out on my bed, with his arms crossed under his head. Even though there were no words that were spoken at that moment, I knew he wanted me to do something about it.

"HEY! I'm not a little dog!" Dick yelled out with his fists banging on the door. I don't think I can get used to calling him Dick. It's just so inappropriate.

"Then why are you standing in front of her door like one? " Ahaha! Burn! Wait, that wasn't very funny huh? Conner's looking at me like he's begging me to talk to him. Oh, Conner don't look at me like that! It's going to make me feel guilty! That's it, it's time for him to know how serious I am about this matter.

"Hey Conner …" I climbed in the same bed he was laying in. DON'T get any weird ideas. We're not like that, but then what I'm doing really is going beyond the friendship borders. So I guess we're friends with benefits for now.

Conner rolls to one side facing me, with his head resting on one hand. I have one arm tucked under the pillow Conner had his elbow on, and my other arm resting in front of me.

"I'm. Not. Speaking. To. Him." I cupped his face into my hands and said each word sternly. Hopefully he gets the idea.

"Why? " It was a very unfriendly question he asked me. But … might as well answer it.

"Becau-" Hmn? A speaker went on.

"Young Justice, report to the command center. NOW." Phew saved by the bell, huh.

"Oh yea, bring your new friend Alex over." … damn. That was The Flash. Do I really have to go?

"Let's go you can tell me later. _Bang_" Oh, it's Dick.

"You heard the man. LET'S GO!" Dick ran up to me and pulled me over his shoulder. So rude.

Once we made it to the command center Dick plopped me on the couch, and left me there. I've already been to the command center, so I decided to walk up to the Justice League. I know that the way I've been acting is like I can actually see, but I can't. You see once I step into a room I can mentally create a picture of what it looks like, because everything gives off a certain vibration that I can feel. It kind of works the same way about how I can see people. I'd have to touch them to see what they really look like. Oh, a hologram of Batman's talking now.

"The Justice League is leaving for planet Oa. The Green Lantern Corps is in need of our help." What does that really have to do with them though.

"The whole Justice League is leaving. We're counting on you to take care of Mt. Justice, all of you." Does that mean me too? The Flash appeared next to Batman.

"Hey, Alex keep them company ok. Besides that all of you are officially excused from school." Wally whoop, whoop, whooped all around the room. Ah, that Wally. I don't think you know this but I'm smiling right now.

"Till we come back." Bummer.

The system turned off and left the room in silence. Confusion started to stir up in the league. Then Megan saw a note attached to the other side of the machine, were standing in front of. She picked it up and I ran towards her followed by the rest of the league. Once everyone got there Megan started reading. It said:

To Young Justice:

It's The Flash. Listen to this note carefully. There is an old lady that wanders through Mt. Justice. She is completely harmless, well to the extent of our knowledge. I didn't say this on the hologram because Batman doesn't believe in the existence of the old lady. But the point of this message is that I want you to find out more about this old woman. All I know is that she walks around with a violin and a hooded cape. Good luck.

So there's a ghost lady walking around this place, and she has a violin. From the corner of my eye I can see Conner and Megan looking at me. Eventually this caught the attention of Kaldur and Dick, so they turned to face me too.

"What? It's rude to stare you know." Apparently they don't care.

"You play the violin." Conner commonly commented.

"What about it?" I crossed my arms and shrugged. Now I know why they looked at me first. Until now, only Megan and Conner knew that I played the violin.

"You have a connection to old lady. She has a violin and you can play it." Kaldur narrowed his eyes at me. Now I'm caught up.

_Ahahaahahaha! Did those high and mighty heroes send their brats to take care of me? _

It's the old lady! She's up on the railings! OH MY GOD! She jumped! Wait, did she just call us brats? Oh, she's gonna get it.

"WE'RE NOT BRATS." … There goes Conner. He jumped towards the old lady and then she disappeared.

_Boy, do you really think you can beat me?_

Then she saw me. I yelled because she dropped her violin, and she also went high speed towards me. Our faces met each other, and her hood fell backwards. Then she whispered to me.

_You're an illusionist _

Huh?

**3. If you skipped the whole story to read the rest of the following, shame on you! Go back and read. **

**4. If you read the story, then read the rest of the following. I congratulate you. Message me your favorite song. **

**5. Post this on your story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**REVIEW ~I'm not sure when I'll stop writing, but until then the following chapter might have inappropriate content. ENJOY! ~REVIEW**

(Robin's POV)

_You're an illusionist, my dear. Just like me. _~ That's what the old lady said to Alex. She's a bit close to her. That old witch is invading her space. I quote 'IN-vading'.

"You're crazy" Alex said back to the old witch with a disgusted look on her face. I would've done that too, besides she's … wait … Alex is talking to an old woman that she barely even met, and she still doesn't talk to me! Now she's crazy, not the old woman.

_We all are. _

"Now that I can agree to." Alex slumped back to one hip and crossed her arms. She's still looking at the old woman, and somehow she still didn't blink yet. Awkward.

"CONNER, NOW!" Alex grabbed onto the old witch and held her there. Megan created a barrier around them with the furniture. Aqualad stayed on the other side as a 180 degree outer barrier, and apparently so did I. What a Saturday!

"WE'RE NOT SIDEKICKS!" Technically she called us brats but that works too.

Superboy jumped on the old witch, and made a mess of it. Dust clouds surrounded us everywhere. Once everything was cleared up the old witch was gone.

"What the hell_~." _Alex … she's singing. She's singing! Why is she singing?

Alex quickly cupped her mouth in a surprised fashion, and 'looked' around the room for the old witch. Then of course, we hear laughing.

_That's what you get you little suckers! From now on if you got to say something, you're gonna sing it! Ciao!_

That witch, subtracted by the 'w' and added by a 'b'. **(a/n: Like you get it. )**

**(11 pm everyone's asleep except for a certain two.)- **

_(Robin's POV still)_

Mnn. Maybe she's asleep, but I need to talk to her. I need her to talk to me. This problem has gone way to far now, besides I haven't even apologized yet. _Breath in. Breath out. _Ok, I'm ready.

_Knock knock _

The door's opening but nobody's inside. It's so pitched dark. Wait, what is tha-

"Seizei ii yume wo minasai. Otona ha mou neru jikan yo." Well at least I know she's awake. Alex finally realized that I didn't understand what she was saying. She pulled me by the collar of my shirt, and basically threw me to her bed. A little lamp post was turned on and she started writing. At least she's sort of talking to me. Now only if I understood. Oh, she's done. It said:

This thing sucks. Now I have to talk/sing to you. What do you want? By the way that was Japanese right now, and just to tell you I found out that, that old hag wasn't being specific. The words we sing are apart of songs.

Hmn. Rude. Smart girl though, she writes. This is what I wrote back.

Why do you hate me? If you don't talk to me, then you hate me. So answer the question. Why do you hate me?

Once Alex got the piece of paper back, she looked surprised. Alex started to crazily write on the piece of paper, with various facial expressions and it said:

Are you crazy? I don't hate you. I'm "talking" to you now aren't I? Besides I didn't talked to you before, because I was waiting for a certain person to come back. Then I would've talked to you, but that's not working out either isn't it. 

Geez, the way we're writing back and forth is like Romeo and Juliet, but with paper and pen. And so I wrote back.

What person?

Short, sweet, and simple just the way I like it. But apparently not the way Alex likes it.

None, of your concern. 

Or maybe she does like it that way, but what a stubborn person! Not telling me who it is. Don't I have the right to know?

Tell me or else.

If she's not going to tell me, I'm going to threaten the life out of her. Or other options (a/n: On the inside Robin's smiling. You know one of those –I'm-gonna-rape-you- smiles. Hmn maybe he will. )

Uh, oh she looks … well, not really happy. Alex rolled her eyes and started to crumble the paper. As she did that, her chair was pushed away. Alex climbed on top of me, looking down with her arms crossed. Hmn? She uncrumbled the piece of paper. Then Alex rolled her eyes and gave up on the writing idea. Instead she grabbed the collar of my shirt and started singing to me.

"While I'm wide awake, he's no trouble sleeping." She can't sleep? Alex started to break down in front of me. Well I can't just let her cry like that in front of me. I sat up with my arms as support and faced Alex. As I sat up she slid down from my stomach to my *ahem* area. I can't believe it but yes, she did make groan a little bit.

"I'm staring at myself, counting up the years." What's that suppose to mean? Whatever it meant to her, apparently it was important. _No, duh Sherlock. _There's that little annoying voice I've been hearing.

"Girl, there's somethin' bout me that you ought to know." Mnn, she still looks sad, she not even looking at me. I slid my hand against her cheek, and held it towards my direction. "I never felt the need to lose control. Always held on back and played it slow, but not this time." It was true, around her I can never keep my cool. Alex stopped sniffling and took off my shades.

**REVIEW ~You liked it didn't you. ^_^ The songs that were used in this one was "What the Hell", "Romeo and Cinderella", "Break even", and "Right Where You Want Me". ~REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**REVIEW~Now I think this is the part that contains some inappropriate content. ... ENJOY! ^_^ ~ REVIEW**

_(Robin's POV continued) _

At this point we're indulged in a dark room, which's only illumination was coming through the crack under the door. We're so close now, that my exhale became her inhale. Well, for the past few moments we were having some … a lot of intense make-out sessions. But I never got to the point of who she was waiting for.

"Come by it honestly I swear. I've been on the brink, so tell me what you want to hear." I softly sang in her ears. Alex was shocked a bit from my breath and started to whimper. Her body's so much smaller than mine. She's still wearing that same white shirt from the morning, I guess nobody had time to buy her decent clothing. Somehow during this time she managed to take off my shirt and hoodie and most importantly, my shades. The unzipped pants was my doing, but don't worry I still have them on. I got tired of singing so I started to write again, besides I think Superboy can hear us. I wrote:

Just tell me who you were waiting for, or else I'll make you tell me. By now, you'd probably know what I would do.

Then I started licking the side of her neck, and pushed her shoulder down. Alex moaned/sang 'no' out. That still didn't stop me. I continued to lick her neck and eventually began biting it. Alex tried to push me off but failed. I 'm too strong compared to her.

"_Richard~" _

YES! I got her to answer me but, the way she sang that name was like betrayal to my ears. Honestly, I was hoping it was a girl's name. So then, I guess … I guess I didn't want anyone to be more important to her, than me. UGH! STUPID, STUPID, STUPID! OF COURSE THERE'D BE MORE IMPORTANT PEOPLE THAN ME.

"I never thought that it could be like this, but I was wrong." Alex sang to me. Then she looked up at me with hopeful eyes.

"Do you remember? All of the times we had." What is she talking about? Then Alex took the piece of paper and wrote:

Do you remember Richard? Do you remember Alicia? 

Who the hell is Alicia? But most importantly who's Richard? Alex saw the puzzled look on my face and got out of bed. She took the yellow notepad from her desk in the far-right corner of her room, and started writing. It said:

Please get out of here. It's a shame that you don't remember them, and if you do remember later on. Then don't you ever call me Alicia ever again. 

Alex pushed me out of her room and threw out my clothes, but carefully closed the door. I was left there standing in the middle of a deserted hallway, in front of a girl's door. Hmn? Where'd this wind come from? In an instant I felt an arm around me. Next thing I know everyone that was suppose to be asleep, was awake and was surrounding me.

"You had the chance, but you blew it.~"Wally sang to me as he jabs my chest. Ha, thanks for the comforting words Wally. It still sounds weird to me, that he sings. Aqualad placed his hand on Wally's shoulder, and Wally turned around with his cheeky smile on. Worst thing he has ever did so far, because staring back at him was a MAD Aqualad. On the other side I can see Megan cracking up. Aqualad took the yellow notepad, KF was holding and wrote:

That was rude, Wally. 

Wally snatched the notepad from Kaldur with an obnoxious look on his face, and started to write on it. To me it looks like he's trying to scribble on it, like a kinder gardener excited about making their next "master piece".

_Creek _

Ah, a disturbance in the force! Oh, it was Alex. Alex cracked open the door, just enough to give my shades back. This is my chance. I quickly grabbed her arm, and gave her one of those 'one moment' fingers. Kaldur grabbed Alex's arm and Wally gave me the notepad. She looks a bit shocked and opened the door fully. Looking back and forth she saw everyone at the entrance of her door. I feel so bad for Superboy, he looks annoyed and tired, or just annoyed. But I guess this thing is important to him ... maybe because it involves Alex. Well, they are pretty close. I'm done.

Hey give me one more chance, would you. I don't remember a Richard, and I never called you Alicia before. Besides that when did you get your eye sight back? At least answer that. 

Wally got curious, and leaned over to Alex's side to see what I wrote. His eyes became wide in shock and did one of those triple takes from Alex, to the note, to me. Then he pulled Kaldur over to see the note while Alex wrote a response. Superboy got curious too and looked over. Of course Megan became curious and did the same thing. Oh, she's done.

BS. You did! AND HOW CAN YOU FORGET! Since I touched that witch I got my sight back, but it was SO much better when I couldn't see you! Go to sleep all of you. 

Kaldur read the note and let go of Alex's arm. She turned around and made a 'thank you' gesture towards him. That was the last time we saw her for the night. Next thing I know everyone is looking at me with determined eyes. Superboy snatched the notepad out of my hand and wrote:

We're going to help you, even if it kills her. 

Hmn, interesting.

**Sunday Morning 10 am -**

_(Alex's POV) _

I can't believe he just did that. THAT STUBBORN, OBNOXIOUS, cute, sweet … what am I thinking. This so crosses the pinky-swear promise.

_What promise? _

O my god! Huh? Oh, it's just Megan. I forgot she had telekinesis. I guess whatever that old witch put on us doesn't really work with Megan … fully. Megan plopped herself next to me and had one of those looks that said '_tell me moore!' _

_Oh, it's just a stupid little promise that I made to a friend of mine. _I thought.

_Not everything's stupid so tell me. Do you like Richard? ~ _Megan's my friend and all but, I think that question is crossing a line.

_You know who Richard is? _If she does know then I NEED more personal space.

_HELLO ALEX! Of course I do! _

She's a bit happy considering it's still morning.

**REVIEW~I just love using Jesse McCartney songs for Robin. The following songs were used in this chapter "Secrets", "Right where you want me", "Do you remember", and "You had your chance but blew it". ~ REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**Review- I'm sorry I didn't post anything yesterday. It was a BAD day, and I had a major writer's block. Give me some feedback, please. I'm begging you this time. This one doesn't actually feel like my best. So PLEASE feedback me how I did. Please, Thank you, and Enjoy. :)**

_(Alex's POV continued) _

Are you bluffing Megan? Or did you invade my privacy sometime ago? 

It is currently 10:15 in the morning and I am awake with my best cheerleader friend, Megan. I don't want her to listen to my thoughts right now, so I wrote down what I wanted to say. Hence, the underlined dialogue on top. We're in my room and just when I woke up, I found Megan comfortably plopped on my bed. Now she's saying that she knows my childhood best friend Richard. Megan took the notepad and wrote on it. She gave it back to me and it said:

Don't be mad ok. I just wanted to know more about you, besides it feels like your pulling away from all of us. 

Aw, how can I be mad at someone as sweet as Megan. Well, I guess the way I've been acting is a bit inappropriate for a guest. If you can consider me a guest … Batman did. That's it! I threw the note at Megan, apologized for throwing it at her, and quickly rushed myself out of bed. Hopefully this is worth skipping my whole morning routine. I end up finding myself rushing down the stairs to the kitchen, where Robin and the rest of the guys were. All four of them were surrounding the small counter in the middle of the kitchen. I peeked at them over the few steps that I'll eventually have to take to enter the kitchen, and somehow I tripped over them. So of course right away I'd get the attention I wasn't meaning to get. COME ON MONTAGUE. YOU GET YOURSELF TOGETHER! **(a/n: Montague is Alex's last name.) **

"Um, _*bows* _I'm sorry for the times, that I would neglect. I'm sorry for the times I would disrespect."

I bowed so what. Isn't bowing the greatest sign of respect towards another person? But I think it over did the whole apologizing thing. Even though I was apologizing towards all of them, it was actually for Robin only. So I turned directly to him and bowed again.

"I'm sorry for the wrong things that I've done, and I'm sorry for the things I did not say."

I remember this song. Richard sang it to me before, when he killed my frog. You'd have no idea how important frogs were back then, well to us. It'd be like owning a gold mine. Then Connor slid a notepad towards me, but it slipped off the counter and landed in front of me. In big, bold, capital letters he wrote me:

**GET UP, YOU'RE EMBARASING YOURSELF. **

Oops. Eh, he, he. I officially hate this singing hex. It's ruining my life.

_Then why don't you get rid of it? _

"witch" I rose up looking around the railings in the living room next to us. Damn it she's here. That old hag is here.

_You do know that I'm listening right? To everything you're thinking. _

HEY! Back off will you. It's my own personal thoughts, SO, GET, OUT, and show yourself.

_Hey I'm only here to help you. You're an illusionist and it's my job to make sure you're educated! _

Is THAT why you hexed all of us? You have no idea how pissed I am right now.

_What a rude tone! And yes, that's why I hexed all of you. So you can learn how to undo the hex. Not because I wanted to hear you guys sing! Oh, no, no, no, that boy over there is terrible! _

I'm guessing you're "pointing" towards Wally.

_If you're talking about the red headed lad then, yes. _

Hold up, let me move into a different room because you're making me look stupid here.

_Ok dearie, and just because you're my cute, little, granddaughter I'll take the hex off. _

_I'm your what? _

_I'll leave your thoughts alone now. _

Wait. What? Then we hear a bump. It was my "grandmother".

"It's that hag." Connor flexed into attack mode and so did the rest of them.

"Wait, wait, wait, she's my grandmother. Well, she might be my grandmother."

Kaldur loosen up a bit. Then when he saw my "grandmother" swishing back and forth while walking to the kitchen, he returned his water-bearers to his pack. This basically signaled to the rest of the guys "She's harmless.'. So they all slowly watch the old lady grab me by the arm, and drag me up the flight of stairs.

"The young lad in shades is handsome. Who is he? Richard?" She said to me still dragging me up the stairs by the arm.

"um, yea he is Richard." But sadly, he still doesn't remember. If you can see my face right now it's irritated, because I like that guy.

"Oh, well no wonder he had "the eye" on you."

"What do you mean?" I'm curious about what this lady has to say.

"Well one, I can still listen to your thoughts and two, he always had "the eye" for you." That still doesn't tell me what "the eye" is. I mean sure he stares sometimes, which is rude, but I still don't get it.

"Didn't you two make a pledge of _looove _sometime ago?" My grandmother smirked back at me while she dragged me to my room. My grandmother's treating me like a little kid! Leaving me totally blushed out. How does she even know where my room is anyway? Mnn, and that thing was suppose to be secret.

"And didn't he proposed to you?" O_O That's my face right now. **(a/n: Ok technically I can't do that, but give me some slack. Please. Just this once.) **

"GRANDMA!" I hurried up into my room, pulling my grandmother in from behind. Then I locked us in.

"Grandma, you can't just say that out loud. Who knows who might be listening." Besides that was a long time ago.

**Review- Songs that were used in this chapter was "blame it on me" and "witch doctor". Please review and while you're doing that I'll post the next chapter ASAP.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE. I NEVER DID. SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME. **

**REVIEW- Yesterday I just found out that if I don't have a disclaimer then my story's going to be deleted. Besides that I won't be uploading as much I can because, schools starting less than a week from now and I got to finish reading a certain book. ****The Chronicles of the ambitious, lovey-dovey, Alex and Dick - That will be included in this chapter of Besties. Besides that did I tell you guys that I loove you? Well, now I told you. -Review**

_(Robin's POV) _

That lady spilled the beans. So that's why Alex is so mad at me. Not only now that we know what Alex was doing, but I think … I think … I think I feel like an idiot. Plus, I actually remember proposing to her. I think she even said yes. Hmn, but that was such a long time ago. We were what, six? But not only I know that, or should I say remember, but everybody else behind me knows too. Yes, me, Aqualad, Superboy, Miss M, and Wally snook up behind Alex and her "grandmother". We're all leaning against the railing attached to the stairs in a single line fashion. Now that we reached to the level Alex's room's on, we can hear perfectly what they're saying. Well, thanks to Superboy cause practically every room is sound proof.

"Grandma, you can't say that out loud. Who knows who might be listening." Alex said in a whisper kind of tone. Damn, that girl's too smart.

"But it's true. Don't all your little friends deserve to know?" That old lady, she's going to say everything we did together, huh? Then from way behind Wally gave me some gangster-like body gestures that said 'Yea, don't we deserve to know?'. Kaldur gave me a look that said "Please tell us what happened.". Miss M and her cheerleader vibe smiled a smile that just screams out, "Aw, what happened?". Next thing I know Superboy walked up to me and said "Tell. Us. Everything.". Oh, gosh this is going to be a long day isn't it. What a Sunday.

"Yea, and they also deserve to know that little song you adults would sing when you're drunk." Alex said back. Oh, yeah that drunk song. They never stayed sober on those days.

"You wouldn't." I'm guessing grandmother is eyeing on Alex right now.

"Watch me. _Jack and Jil-_"Hmn? I hear muffling sounds. These rooms aren't exactly sound proof then.

"Look here missy, you can tell them this song but don't put shame to our name, or his." She's referring to me right? _Crack. _Oh, shit. She's coming.

"Did you enjoy snooping around, and listening in on our conversation?" The old lady said walking down the stairs, with her head held high. It was weird that she didn't wear a cape or held a violin this time. Well, I guess we can report to The Flash that she really is somewhat harmless. Then here comes Alex looking down on us.

"You heard All of that?" Alex asked while holding onto the railing. By the time we nodded our heads up and down like idiots as a response, Alex's grandmother blew Alex a kiss goodbye and disappeared. We all rose out of our cramp "hiding" spot, and whole barrage of questions started shooting around. After a couple of minutes of who, what, when, where, how, and why's Superboy BROKE.

"**BE QUIET!**" Now, you imagine what it would feel like if that happened to you.

"If we're gonna talk about it, can I suggest we MOVE to the living room." That was a command people! Hup! One, Two, Three, Four. And so we made our way down to the living room.

On the left sofa Alex and Superboy sat together. But Superboy apparently disapproved and carried her next to me, which meant KF had to sit next to Aqualad in the right sofa, because Megan quickly moved to the left sofa, while Superboy was gone. So in short it went from SB and Alex, me and KF, and Kaldur with Megan, to Megan and SB, me and Alex, and Kaldur with Wally. Hmn, was that too much for you? You do know that there's a middle sofa right? … Well, now you do.

"Now that we settled in our … wanted spots, would you two care to explain your history together?" I either feel like I'm on the Discovery Channel, or Dr. Phil. We both look at each other and sighed simultaneously.

"We can't tell you a lot because Batman still wants my identity a secret. So here we go." So how am I going to tell them about my past without revealing my secret identity. Ugh, oh well time to wing it.

"YAY! We're going on a flashback fieldtrip!" I'll leave it to your imagination who was that. On to the flashback, but wait.

"But there are some basics you got to know to understand our story." And so Alex gave me one of her old charming smirks.

"I –" Alex shook her hands together. "am a magician." She opened her hands and dove flew out of it, leaving the rest of us in awe. Then it was my turn, time to wing it.

"And I'm-" I stood up and did my famous quadruple summer salt, ending with a back handspring. "an acrobat." We both return back to our sofa, and started the story.

**Flashback Story aka "**The Chronicles of the ambitious, lovey-dovey, Alex and Dick" **(narrated by Robin, followed by some POVs) **

One day when the Haley Circus's show strangely lasted longer than expected. There was a new addition to our circus family, The Magical Montagues. They were a family of talented magicians that claim to have supernatural powers, and that they descend from the famous fictional character Romeo Montague. Apparently they had papers to prove that matter too. But no matter how big these people were, I still didn't care. We were in Germany camped RIGHT in the middle of The Black Forest, and all I had on my mind was "I'm going to explore this place!".

_(Little Robin's POV)_

"I'm the best, the best, I'm the best adventurer EVER! Now, where's Big Foot"

I'm the best ever, and I'M going to find Big Foot. Wait, I just said that. Oh, well!

**Review- I just want to note, Alex will never get to her morning routine on this day. I'm going to say something now, so later on I can say "Like I said before ..." because apparently I'm having a problem with that. So you either read, enjoy, quack, favorite, subscribe, and I'll upload ASAP. LOVE you.**


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for being patient with me because this is my eighth grade year and I really don't know how to organize things. Oh and thank you for commenting for those who did, you guys have no idea how happy that makes me. Every single time I read them … Let me put this simply. Whenever I'm down and read your comments, it just, it just gets me back up! You know what I mean right? Well, I'll leave you for now. Enjoy the story please, and thank you!

Flashback story continued narrated by Robin w/ POVs

Younger me traveled through the Black Forest in his somewhat prestigious quest for Big Foot. The thought of getting lost never frightened me because I thought of my life like a big adventure! And like big adventure stories, there's a happy ending, which means I'll be found. So I kept on stomping through the dark engulfed forest, dodging every obstacle I faced, which mostly were lightning struck trees. Then I decided to take a break from my quest and rested by the banks of a vast lake.

Millions of thoughts rushed through my head specifically at that time, mostly about how Big Foot probably used the lake as his bathing place. Somehow later on, my head cleared all the thoughts and allowed my senses indulge the moment I was in. The feeling of prickly grass underneath, the sickly sweet scent that just seems to float in the atmosphere, and the luminous shining of the full moon on the sparkling waters of the lake, it's all making me nauseous. But **that's** not why I liked the place, nope! It's the mysterious boulder island thing in the middle of the lake. That's where I met her. Standing gloriously on that island like boulder, she plays a violin that sings to the moon.

"YO SHORTY WATCHA DOING THERE?" When Alex heard me screaming she fell off the boulder thingy, along with her violin. She swims up and viciously stares at me!

"Ooh, scary." I stand there like an idiot, but I have a smirk on my face. Obviously you can see her pissed off. **(a/n: sarcastically, jeez, just kidding love ya.) **Alex started swimming underwater, _fast_ towards my direction leaving a trail of ripples behind her.I crouched at the edge of the bank, to the point where Alex stopped. Then I saw little air bubbles floating up.

_Shit. I think I killed her. _

So basically I was freaking out. Next thing I know I'm taking my shirt off, ready to dive in. I wanted to know if she really was dead or drowning, which was stupid. So I leaned over the edge of the banks one more time. _Closer, and closer, and closer. _ Then I saw a little smudge moving in the water.

"What the hell, is that?"

**BITCH!**

Alex grabbed me by the head and tugged/ dragged me down the lake. Quickly I tried so hold the air I got, before I was dragged down by the she-devil. Under water Alex kicked me in the area where it hurt till Friday, and I kicked her in the shin. I was surprised how long she held her breath. I mean come on think about it. Swimming from the middle of a (roughly) two mile diameter lake, still holding her breath for the time it took me to get underwater, and the time we spent fighting each other. Dang. Alex had some lungs! Finally both of us had to go up, and breathe.

"Hey! What did you do that for!" I yelled at Alex.

"I don't know! Why did you suddenly yell like that, you retard!" That was offensive. There was A LOT of things I could've said to her at that moment, but

"Let's get out of here, before one of us drowns or something." And I turned back to the edge.

"Shut the fuck up." Alex said. Then she dived back for her violin. I didn't care about her back then but I did stay there till she got back up.

_Back on Land __

"Why'd you wait for me? I bet you right now you're all wrinkled and pruney because of it." If she's referring to _that _area then pray to God somebody is going to die tonight.

"Don't stay quiet. What's your name shithead?" … How do I respond to that, because Alex is a lady but she was also an asshole.

"Dick Richard Grayson, who're you?" Alex wasn't even looking up at me, she was just cleaning out the violin.

"Alicia Montague, the first and hopefully the last." Such an awkward moment followed, filled with tinkering, whistling, and pacing. She was still cleaning out her violin. It looked hard to clean out since it is made out of wood and bronze cords.

"Hey sorry about cursing you out… " Alicia mumbled that out but I can still hear her. It sounded almost, sweet.

"Um, it's all right. Sorry, about your violin. Alicia right?" She shuddered at that name. Not only that but I think she dropped her violin again.

"_PLEASE, _don't call me by that name. Called me Alex." Alex … hmn, I like that name.

Alex stood up and pulled out a case hidden somewhere at the top of the tree, she was sitting under. It took her a while to get down but oh well, at least she didn't leave me alone. Besides if she did leave me alone WHO CARES! I WAS A BRAVE KID THAT COULD KICK BUTT!

Alex opened the case and took out a ukulele. She started stringing the instrument, then she placed the violin in the case.

"I'll clean it later, but for now. Here's a music piece for the idiot boy I just met." I don't know how she does it but, the way she plays the ukulele, was different. I can't put my finger on it, it just sounded different, almost … magical.

_I woke up in London yesterday, _

_Found myself in the cit- _

_**Crack **_

In that instant Alex disappeared. In that same instant my parents appeared. I'm dead.

"RICHARD! WE FOUND YOU!"

"Hi mom."

"Hurry up little man! We have a new addition to the circus family, and they want to perform to us."

"Ok, daddy."

Oh, it was just those flashy Montagues. That was all my dad wanted to show me? Wait, wasn't Alex's last name Montague? Hmn oh well, she looks too stupid to do anything but probably play music anyway. They're all weird wearing masks and all, but their magic was pretty cool I guess.

"AND FOR OUR LAST PERFORMANCE! THE YOUNGEST OF OUR TROOP WILL PERFORM MUSIC."

Pfft, like that'll impress anyone. This is a circus do something weird, or something nobody else can do.

"SO PLEASE GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR **ALICIA MONTAGUE!**" I nearly choked on that name. Alex? REALLY? SHE'S TALENTED? Hmn, what a surprise.

"This piece is dedicated to a very _stupid_ boy I met in the forest we're camped next too." Then she smiled at the crowd. Every head turned right at me at _stupid. _

"Please enjoy." She eyed me at the last minute. I guess she really is Alex … NAH! This girl is way to pretty to be Alex. I'll find out once she rips her mask off. "Alex" took out a guitar and started playing.

_YOU WALK AND TALK LIKE YOU'RE A NEW SEN-SATION! _

_YOU MOVE IN CIRCLES AND YOU DON'T NEED AN INVINTATION. _

_YOU SPEND YOUR MONEY, YOU CAN GET NO SATISFACTION. _

_YOU PLAY IT RIGHT SO YOU WOULD GET THE RIGHT REACTION. _

_IT WON'T BE LONG MY DARLING! _

_PICK UP THE PHONE NO ONE IS ON IT!_

_WHERE ARE YOUR FRIENDS NOW BABY! _

At this point she's just mocking me, just plain mocking me.

_WHAT'S OUT OF PLACE WHEN YOU LOOK INTO THE MIRROR? _

_THE TRUTH WAS BLURRY BUT THE LIES WERE GETTING CLEARER. _

_YOUR EYES ARE FIXED,_

_YOUR SMILE IS SO ELASTIC! _

_YOU GAVE ME ROSES BUT THEY'RE ALL JUST MADE UP PLASTIC! _

Ok time to shut this bitch up. I stepped out of my seat and entered the stage. The music stopped, well her singing did. The guitar went on to a different tune.

"Hey! I need to talk to you."

_It won't be long my darling! _ She replied in song. She replied in a fucking song! FINE! I'll just play it her way.

"SOMEBODY THROW ME A MIC!" I yelled somewhere at the top. Hoping a rope person or anybody would throw me one. She just grinned. "Alex" was still controlling the beat though. But somehow she changed the beat to the song I wanted to sing.

Robin: _SO I GOT MY BOOTS ON. I GOT THE RIGHT AMOUNT OF LEATHER. _

_AND I'M WORKING MY STRUT, BUT I KNOW IT DON'T MATTER! _

_Alex: Hakuna Matata it means no worries! For the rest of your days! _

_Robin: Hey, he~y, He~y, He~Y, I knew I wouldn't forget cha. _

Alex: _It's a beautiful night! We're looking for something dumb to do. _

Robin: _TONIGHT! TONIGHT! THERE'S A PARTY ON THE ROOFTOP, TOP OF THE WORLD! _

**DO YOU WANT TO COME WITH ME OR NOT! **

Robin said.

Back to the regular time _

**Alex POV**

"And that's how we met. Eventually this idiot does find out that I am Alex from the forest. " What no round of applause?

A/N:

Yup that's how I'm going to end the story. Thank you all, for whoever is reading this story this will be my first complete story. If you think this thing sucks then please be aware that this is my **FIRST **complete story I have done so far. I just wanted to say that before any bull crap is said. Anyway, after this chapter is an afterwards or bonus chapter, so you can continue looking out for the next chapter. Thank you for reading/ supporting. Have a nice day.


End file.
